Phantom Falls
by tacocatcookies
Summary: A Mysterious person has helped Dan escape. They were traced to a town called Gravity Falls. Danny has to travel to Gravity Falls to find Dan and the person who helped him escape. He finds the Mystery Shack and stays there with the Pines family. They run into creatures and objects along the way. Will Danny find and capture Dan? Also who is the mysterious person who helped Dan?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm new(ish) to this and I'm really excited. I've read so many fanfictions and I've gathered so many ideas. I always wanted to create a fanfiction so I'm FINALLY doing it. Danny Phantom and Gravity Falls are two of my favorite shows. Also, I think they crossover nicely (does that make sense?). I don't know how often I'll update but I plan on finishing this story. I'm usually very busy so it might not be so often, don't worry. Anyways I hope you enjoy this story.**

**I don't own Gravity Falls or Danny Phantom. **

Danny

"Danny, why are we in the ghost zone?" Tucker asked confused.

"Because Clockwork said he had something urgent to tell us." I informed him. It's unusual for Clockwork to request assistance, this must be important. He sent the message via wolf, although I'm not completely sure how he was able to get ahold of him. Once I heard the message, I called Sam and Tucker immediately. They drove the specter speeder while I guided them.

We arrived at clockwork's tower a while later. The observants guided us to Clockwork who waited patiently standing in the middle of the room. He was currently in the form of a middle aged adult and looked slightly worried. I walked in, Tucker and Sam followed behind. Worried looks were plastered on everyone's faces. This must be bad.

"Danny, I have some bad news." Clockwork said. A dead silence feel in the room. "Dan escaped."

"What!" Tucker, Sam and I simultaneously yelled. Dan is the future version of me from an alternate timeline. He has Vlad's plasma core and my ice core. With those two cores combined, he is the ultimate enemy. In fact he almost killed my friends and family, and they would be dead if it weren't for Clockwork saving them. Ever since I defeated him, Clockwork and the observants kept a close eye on the Fenton thermos he was trapped in. he has tried multiple times but failed to get out of the thermos, until now.

"How did he escape?" Sam inquired. She looked the most worried out of all of us. Clockwork wove his staff over a screen. A video token from above began to play. It showed a hallway leading to a door. That must be where they keep Dan. A figure appeared in the hallway, it was walking towards the door. As soon as he went in an alarm went off, several observants rushed to the door. The screen then showed a room with a door on the left. Seconds later the door bursts open and the observants rushed in. The room was empty, all that's in there are the panicking observants. Static appeared on the screen depicting that the video ended.

"Where did they go?" I asked.

"We traced them down in a town called Gravity Falls" Clockwork responded. "Danny, we need you to go to Gravity Falls, find Dan and whoever helped him, capture them, and bring them to me. I'll deal with them."

"Leave Amity Park? What about the ghosts, and school, and my parents?" I said.

"I'll take care of school and your parents." Clockwork assured.

"Jazz, Tucker, and I will deal with the ghosts." Sam said. "You go stop Dan."

"Yeah, we'll take care of everything" Tucker said. Am I really going to do this? I have to, there's no limit to the amount of havoc Dan can cause. Now he has someone to help him. I turned to Clockwork.

"When do I leave?" I choked out.

"Now." Clockwork responded. The screen used to watch the video showed an image of a dirt road and a thick forest behind it. I walked towards the image, it must be a portal. I stuck my hand in the portal, heat covered it immediately. I looked back at Sam and Tucker and smiled, they smiled back. Without thinking I hopped through the portal. My body was submerged in heat. The portal behind me closed leaving me stranded. There was a large billboard above the road that said welcome to Gravity Falls.

Dipper

"Dipper it's your turn to work at the register!" Mabel shouted from behind the counter where the cash register was.

"Coming!" Dipper shouted back. He had been looking through his journal that he found in the thick forest while hanging signs to advertise the Mystery Shack. The journal was filled with information about the weird and dangerous things in Gravity Falls. So far the journal has helped him and his twin sister Mabel out of dangerous situations and answered many questions. It was an old journal colored red with a gold six fingered hand with a three inside of it. The author of the journal has been the biggest mystery of the summer.

The Mystery Shack was an old tourist trap where people would waste their money on cheap attractions. Everything there was overpriced and of low quality. It's also a house where my twin sister Mabel, gruncle Stan, and I stayed.

I exchanged places with Mabel and began taking tourist's money for cheap novelties. I still can't believe that people think the attractions in this museum are real. Most of them are just animal parts glued together, you can even see the glue. It's just shocking to me how this shack has so many fake exhibits when weird things are happening in the forest in the exact same town. Gruncle Stan even believes in the stuff that happens in the woods. Yet he still refuses to put any of it in the museum. I wonder why.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gruncle Stan talking to some teenager. I haven't seen him around Gravity Falls before. He had raven hair, blue eyes, and looked slightly older than me, but not as old as Wendy and her friends. He had on a white shirt with a red oval in the middle and blue jeans. Gruncle Stan sounded like he was trying to make a deal with the kid. The problem was, he's a con artist. This wasn't going to end well.

"Dipper, come here." Stan yelled from across the room causing everyone to look at me. Wendy was back so she took over the cashier and started to take everyone's money. I walked over to them wondering what I did.

"Show this boy around the house. He's going to be staying with us for a while." Stan said. I was surprised. We never had anyone stay with us.

"Ok" I responded. I started to walk to the door labeled employees only. I still wondered why Stan was allowing this random kid to stay with us. Knowing my great uncle, he had to have at least pay an expensive rent. "So, how much did he make you pay?" I asked.

"One hundred dollars per night, and work in the Mystery Shack." He responded.

"Wow, that's lenient." I said. It actually was, usually he charges somewhere around three to five hundred dollars with work in the Mystery Shack. This guy must be a good negotiator.

"Yeah, it took a while, but I convinced him to let me work extra hours in the shack. I'm Danny, Danny Fenton." Danny said.

"I'm Dipper Pines"

"Dipper? Is that a nickname or something?" Danny inquired.

"Yeah." I said lifting my hair to reveal my birthmark in the shape of the big dipper.

"Oh, that makes sense."

We were now in the living room where Mabel had been watching Ducktective. When she saw Danny her eyes lit up. Without pausing the TV, she jumped up and rushed over to Danny.

"Hi, I'm Mabel." Mabel said so loud she almost shouted. Of course Mabel would flirt with Danny within the first minute he's here.

"This is my twin sister Mabel." I said trying to lead Danny out the room and away from Mabel. "She flirts with every boy she sees."

I showed Danny the rest of the house. He told me more about himself. He is fourteen, and from a city called Amity Park. He's a pretty nice guy, but I can't help but wonder what he's doing out here in Gravity Falls, possibly thousands of miles away from Amity park without a parent or guardian. I don't think he's a normal teenager. He has to be hiding something, and I'm going to figure out what it is.

**So, chapter 1 yay! I know it's kind of short (haha not really) but I plan on making it longer in the future. Also this surprisingly took a short amount of time to write so I might update often or not. It depends on what I'm doing. I don't know if you thought this chapter was all that great, I had writer's block for a while (that's why Danny's POV is short). I'm also not too good with introductions. I was just trying to make the chapter make sense. I Hope you enjoyed this, I'm already working on chapter 2. IT WILL BE WAY BETTER**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! ****JJJ****. I hope you enjoyed chapter 1, I wrote that chapter with writer's block so it wasn't as good as I hoped. Thanks to those who reviewed my story. I really hope you enjoy chapter 2.**

Danny

I got lucky yesterday. I looked all around this small town but couldn't find a single hotel. Somehow I ended up at the Mystery Shack. It seemed really old, the S has fallen and now sits on the roof. The place looks like it could fall apart at any given moment. There's even a goat outside and a pig inside named Waddles. Yet they offer shelter at the same price of a five – star hotel, and I got a major discount (60% to 80% to be accurate, I love math, this is the author talking by the way).

Dipper seems cool though, his twin sister I don't really know yet. He seems pretty mature for his age too. His sister, the exact opposite. Sometimes I wonder how they are related, then I remember they look exactly like each other.

"What kind of stuff do you do in Gravity Falls anyway" I asked Dipper who was eating pancakes with his sister.

"Umm…" Dipper said. He seemed to be looking for an answer for an extremely complicated question, which this was not.

"The usual stuff, walk around town and hang out at the diner. Defiantly not fighting monsters and discovering the secrets of this town" Mabel answered for Dipper. She was looking at me with a lovesick expression on her face. Dipper just rolled his eyes and smiled. "Hey! You should come with Dipper and me to the diner, you can meet my friends Candy and Grenda."

"Ok, I don't have to work today." I responded. I actually did have to work today, but I'd rather be with Dipper and Mabel than working in this hobble.

"We should go now! Come on Dipper." Mabel shouted. She grabbed Dipper's vest and pulled him from his pancakes and pushed him out the door. I followed them to this golf cart decorated with red and yellow streamer like ribbons (what exactly are they?), and a large question mark on the front.

"You guys have a golf cart?" I inquired.

"It's the mystery cart, Stan uses it for tours." Dipper explained. "But we often use it to get around the town."

"Cool." A golf cart always sounded useful, but I wouldn't need it in Amity Park, I could just fly. Although, here I might need to only go ghost when it's really necessary. We got in the cart Mabel begged Dipper if she could drive so she drove us there. Mabel wasn't that good of a driver, we almost crashed into a tree at least ten times.

The diner was in the same condition as the Mystery Shack. We sat in a booth and waited for the arrival of Mabel's friends. A lady with one eye closed and blue – gray hair came up to us and asked if we wanted food. Since we just ate the answer is no.

Two minutes later, a petite asian girl with long black hair and a large girl with short brown hair come rushing in. The asian girl was running into furniture as if she were blind.

"Mabel, are you here! I can't see!" the asian girl said.

"Candy, where are your glasses?" Mabel inquired.

"They were stolen."

"What? How could they have been stolen, you always wear them." Mabel asked.

"I don't know. I was with Grenda on our way here. Then this strong gust of wind came out of nowhere. It took my glasses." Candy said. Maybe that had to do with Dan and the mysterious helper. I don't know what else could have done this. But why would they need a little girl's glasses?

"It even took those magazines I wanted to show you to!" the larger girl said. Her voice was surprisingly low, like a professional wrestler.

"What!" Mabel exclaimed. "But you said they were filled with cute boys Grenda. I can't live without cute magazine boys!"

"There has to be an explanation for this, I know there is." Dipper claimed. "We just have to find out what it is." He reached under his vest to pull something out but stopped. His eyes darted towards me, then to Candy and Grenda. "Mabel can I talk to you for a second." Dipper pulled Mabel into another booth leaving me with Candy and Grenda.

"Hi I'm Grenda, who are you?" Grenda inquired. She had the same lovesick eyes and tone Mabel had when she first saw me.

"I'm Danny. I'm… uh… Visiting Gravity Falls for a while."

"Hi Danny, even though I can't see you, I bet your really cute!" Candy shouted from across to Diner. I blushed a bit, even though a large number of girls like the ghost half of me, like Paulina. Grenda got up and guided her back to our booth.

I heard Mabel chuckle a little bit from her booth, I wonder what kind of thing they have to discuss privately, especially after looking at me like that. He must know something. I'd better be careful around him, he is a pretty bright kid. If I go ghost too many times he's bound to find out my secret

Dipper and Mabel return, Dipper looks frustrated and Mabel looks as if she's about to burst out laughing.

"Candy, Grenda let's talk about this back at the Mystery Shack." Mabel said regaining her control on laughter. "Dipper says he has something to show you guys."

We headed back to the cart. That's when I realized that I really should be looking for Dan and his helper.

"Hey Dipper, I'm going to… walk around the town. You can go back without me."

"Ok. Don't get lost." Dipper yelled. He started to pullout of the parking space and drive back to the Mystery Shack. Once they were gone I ran into the thick forest and transformed into the Ghost half of me. I'd be able to cover more ground and defend against any attacks this way. I began to search the forest.

Dipper

Thank goodness Danny had to go. The last thing I want is for him to find out about the journals. I still have no idea what he is or why he's in Gravity Falls. If he finds out about the journals, then who knows what he might do. I have to make sure he never finds out about the journals.

I drove the cart back to the Mystery Shack, I don't think the cart can take a tree.

The tourists were already arriving at the Mystery Shack and were ready to spend all of their money on cheap stuff, ignorant people. I lead everyone to mine and Mabel's room where we discussed the mysterious disappearances of Candy and Grenda's stuff. I sat on my bed while everyone sat on Mabel's bed.

"Ok, I may have found what stole your stuff, but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone." I said

"I promise." Candy and Grenda said. Candy was looking off to the left of me, like she didn't know where I was. Wow, she really does need her glasses.

"It's something called an Allivion." I opened the journal page that displays a picture and description of the creature. It was a human like creature that kind of looked like a shadow. It had long hair that covered one of its eyes, the other was a bright red orb and it had giant black wings. "Its giant wings allow it to move at a speed that's superhuman. I've also seen it, at times become a flock of birds. Its weakness is electricity." I read while showing them the journal page.

"We have to go in the woods and find that thing!" Candy shouted.

"I was thinking the same thing. We leave this evening."

(Time warp!)

It was evening, Candy, Grenda, Mabel and I were preparing for our expedition into the woods. Mabel had her grappling hook, Candy had a leaf blower and Grenda assisted her since she couldn't see too well, I had an axe and a taser I found in Gruncle Stan's room. Everyone also carried a flashlight with them to see in the dark. I carried some of the weapons and the journal in my backpack. All we had to do was sneak past Gruncle Stan.

Everyone headed to the door as quietly as they could, and out of sight from anyone. There was no we could be caught.

"Where're you guys going" a voice said from behind us. We turned around, I was surprised to see Danny standing before us. I never heard him come back inside, or his footsteps. Also, how did he hear us sneaking out? We were too quiet for someone to hear us, so how did he hear us?

"We're … Uhhhh… Going… to find Candy's glasses. She tripped and lost her glasses." I said.

"Yeah. We're going to find my glasses." Candy confirmed.

"I thought you said something took them." Danny questioned.

"We did, but we discussed it and… Uhhh… turns out Candy just dropped them somewhere." I said.

"What about Grenda's magazines?"

"We'll find those too."

"You need weapons to look for lost item?" Danny asked pointing towards the weapons we carried.

"You never know what's out there." Mabel answered nervously.

"Hmmm." Danny wasn't believing it. "I'll come with you. An extra set of eyes would make this _hunt_ easier." He Claimed.

"That's ok, we'll be fine." I said.

"No, I'm coming with you, besides I got nothing to do."

I looked at Mabel, she didn't want him to come. Probably so he won't get scared and run away. After all, he has the _honor_ of being Mabel's crush of the week. But what can I do? This boy is stubborn, he's going to end up coming with us no matter what. "Ok, you can come." I said defeated. He just smiled and followed us outside.

Every so often I would look at him. He kept looking around us like he was searching for something. A normal teenager wouldn't want to come with us into the woods. This guy had a motive. It's probably related to the reason he's here. I'll have to save the investigation of him for later. Now, we have to find the Allivion.

I guess going late in the evening wasn't such a great idea. It was originally supposed to prevent anyone to come with us since it's late outside. Also, so nobody would see us in the woods. But we ended up with Danny coming with us and how are we supposed to see a shadowy creature at night. It'll just blend in with the darkness. The flashlights might make it easier, I don't know. I guess I didn't really think this through.

After about thirty minutes I was getting frustrated. I remember the journal saying that it was somewhere deep within the forest. If only there were a specific place where it might be.

We've been out here for almost an hour looking for this thing. I guess it really wants to be hidden away from people. Or maybe it's watching over us somewhere like how Bill does. I was starting to get tired. Danny noticed suggested we go back. He almost seemed scared, I wonder why.

"Dipper, I think we should just go back. "Mabel said agreeing with Danny.

"No, we need to find this _thing _and get back Candy and Grenda's stuff." I responded. I'm pretty sure Danny overheard us. He gave a bewildered look suddenly became panicked. He didn't say a word for a while.

"Danny, are you Ok?" I inquired.

"Yeah I'm fine." Danny responded with a shaky voice. He wasn't that good at lying.

"Dipper!" Mabel whisper shouted. "Look!" she pointed off into the distance where there was an open area surrounded with trees. In the center of that small area stood a shadowy figure with a glowing red eye starring straight at us.

**This took me forever to write but I'm finally done. Cliffhangers, who else hates them? They're pretty much everywhere in Gravity Falls though, right? It's waiting for the next episode that's the worst, and it's always so long! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, chapter three coming soon. Bill's always watching.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am DONE playing the same music over and over again. But today is the last day I hope to even look at the sheet music (Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssss. I play flute.) I'm tired, Bill keeps bothering me, wanting to make some "Deal". Of course I don't trust him but HE WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE. Enjoy chapter 3!**

Danny

It just stood there, frozen. I've never seen anything like it. I couldn't go ghost with Dipper and everyone else around. I only came into the forest to protect them from Dan in case he finally revealed himself, or close any natural portals in case they found any. But this was beyond my knowledge.

It disappeared seconds after we noticed it. Everyone rushed to the open area it was in. why would they do that? That thing looks evil, so it might be evil! Then it hit me, they were never looking for lost objects, they were looking for a creature. But how would they know about it? Why are they going after it? And why is it in Gravity Falls. These kids are in some serious danger.

I caught up with them, still a bit scared of what it might be. We stood in the center, looking around for the creature. Out of nowhere, it dove at us. Everyone jumped to the ground, dodging the creature. It turned around facing us. Its giant wings were keeping it above ground.

"Dipper, what's going on?" I asked slightly angry.

"That's the thing that stole Candy and Grenda's stuff." He pointed towards the creature. "It's called the Allivion." He reached into his backpack and pulled out a taser. Where did he even get that?

All the kids gathered around each other and charged at the Allivion. Before they could even touch it, it became a flock of crows and charged towards me. I ran behind a tree hoping I would dodge the bird's attacks.

I was tempted to go ghost, but Dipper was going to find out. I watched them from behind the tree, the birds circled and carried the kids off the ground. They ended up dropping their weapons. I had to do something, now.

I dove deeper into the forest and transformed into Danny Phantom. Before I went back, I became invisible. The kids were still in the air, but then the crows released their grip on them. They plummeted towards the ground at a surprising speed. Flying as fast as I could, I carried them off into the woods, far away from the creature.

"What's going on?" Dipper exclaimed.

"Are we flying?" Mabel shouted.

"Weeeeeeeee!" Candy and Grenda yelled.

I set them down near the Mystery Shack. They were confused for a moment but went running into the shack. Once they were inside I went back into the forest and changed back. I'm sure they didn't want to be lifted out of the forest, especially with their weapons still there. But that forest gave me the creeps, I felt like someone was watching me. I'm probably going crazy, maybe I need some rest. But not before I get some answers.

I rushed back inside to see the kids in the gift shop discussing something.

"Why were you going after that thing? You could have died!" I screamed. They looked at each other. Dipper didn't seem too happy either. His expression displayed many different emotions, angry, sad, confused, but mostly angry.

"I told you." He nearly screamed. "That _thing_ stole their stuff, and now we don't have any weapons."

"What happened to you?" Mabel sounded worried.

"Once I got away, I ran back to the Mystery Shack." I lied. "But why did you get here before I did?"

"We flew." Candy answered. I pretended to look surprised.

"Ok, I'm going to sleep now, but in the morning I want answers." I stated. I walked into the living room and threw myself onto the couch. This town is weird enough, why does it also have to be dangerous? I have to keep an eye on those kids, before they end up killing themselves. My eyelids soon became heavy, slowly I drifted off into a deep sleep.

TIME WARP

The sunlight crept its way beyond my eyelids, slightly burning my eyes. It must be morning. I stretched my arms, legs, and back before walking towards the savory scent of cooked bacon.

I approached the kitchen door surprised to see Candy and Grenada eating the bacon that Stan was making. They must have slept over. Dipper and Mabel were eating across from them. No one said anything, they didn't even look at each other. They just sat there munching on their bacon (sooooo hungry). I didn't know what to do. I've been in many awkward situations before, but this was too much. Avoiding the situation would be best, but that bacon smells really good.

"Morning Danny." Stan said causing everyone to look towards me. They briefly looked at each other before resuming back to their bacon. "If you want any bacon there's some on the counter." He gestured towards the plate next to him with a few pieces of bacon on it.

"Ok." I responded. I took a few pieces of bacon and took them into the living room with me. It was the only way I'd be able to get bacon and still avoid the situation. As soon as I sat down my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I started.

"Danny, how's it in Gravity Falls?" Tucker's voice boomed through the phone.

"Hey Tucker, I'm fine." I decided not to tell him about the Allivion until I got more answers. "How many _unwanted visitors _have there been?"

"Only a few, once they found out you were gone, they started looking for you. We never told them anything about where you were, but they're not in Amity Park anymore." Tucker warned.

"How did Clockwork deal with my parents and school?" I inquired.

"He bribed Amorpho to fill in for you."

"Amorpho, really? What does he get in return?" I asked.

"I don't know, he wouldn't say anything about it." He responded. "I've got to go. Good luck Danny." The front door closed with a large slam. I turned around to where the sound came from.

"Stan!" I yelled. It feels awesome to call an adult by their first name.

"What!" He shouted back.

"Where did everyone go?"

"They went outside, don't know where though." He responded. He didn't need to say where they were going. I quickly got dressed and rushed outside into the woods. They were going to get their stuff back from the Allivion.

Dipper

Once Danny left to eat his bacon, we finished ours and quickly got dressed to go back into the woods. This time we made sure we were extra silent. But letting Grenda close the door wasn't a good idea. Her strength could come in handy during the hunt though.

Going into the woods during the day was a smarter choice. We were able to avoid Danny, it's too early for anyone to be outside, and now we can find the Allivion with ease. I had the trail we took last time memorized so it should only take a few minutes to get there.

"Dipper I don't remember this part of the woods. Are you sure you're going the right way?" Mabel inquired.

"Mabel I know where I'm going." I assured. People doubting my knowledge is common, considering I'm twelve. But I know where I'm going.

"I have to agree with Mabel. I haven't gone into the woods as often as you guys, but I don't remember this either." Grenda said. I ignored her.

The woods was a scary place. There were monsters, dangerous objects, and plenty of other stuff. Mabel and I are used to these things since we faced them all summer. I don't know about Candy and Grenda. They live in Gravity Falls but act as if nothing weird ever happened here. Candy must be the most scared out of all of us. She's practically blind without her glasses and she's in the creepy woods.

"Ok, Dipper I know this isn't the way to the where we saw the Allivion. We need to go back." Mabel nearly shouted. She seemed out of character. She was usually a childish girl who avoided us from complete paranoia by joking around. Looks like she might actually be scared too. I get why, we did almost died last time.

"No. We're going the right way." I claimed. "Just got to keep moving."

I was wrong, terribly wrong. This area of the woods was uncharted territory. I can't just admit that I was wrong, I would never hear the end of it. All I have to do is gradually turn around in the right direction. My reputation as the smart guy would be untouched.

"Dipper, what's that?" Mabel whisper yelled. She pointed off into the distance where there was a large mound of earth.

"I don't know, let's check it out." We carefully walked to the mysterious mound. On the opposite side of it, there was a large boulder that behaved as a door. Grenda and I pushed the boulder aside revealing a tunnel that lead underground.

"Whoa" Everyone said.

"What _is_ this?" I inquired. Eager to explore the anomaly, I began to carefully walk down the tunnel. Mabel grabbed my arm with a worried look plastered on her face.

"Dipper, we don't know what's in there. It could be dangerous." Mabel said. I'm worried about her, hopefully she'll return to her euphoric, fun and playful self.

"Mabel, we've faced dangerous things all summer. We can do this." I gave her a reassuring smile, she smiled back.

I lead everyone into the mysterious tunnel. It was hard to see without our flashlights in the dark tunnel. The tunnel abruptly widened into a dome shaped room.

"Is this where giant ants live?" Mabel said. Some of her silliness was slowly returning.

I was lucky enough to find two twigs lying on the floor. I rubbed them together creating a fire. The light would only last for a couple minutes so we had to move fast. I looked along the walls and floor for anything interesting, So far nothing. That is, until candy trips over a rock embedded into the floor. It was about half the size of the boulder that acted as a door.

"What do you think is in there?" Grenda asked.

"Only one way to find out." I said. Grenda and I gripped the rock tightly and lifted it out the ground. It revealed a hole inside used as storage. I shone the fire over the hole. What I saw in there astonished me. Everyone was taken by surprise.

"This is our stuff." Mabel said.

"What! Where are my glasses?" Candy said. She frantically searched for us. Grenda walked up to her and guided her back to us. I reached in and grabbed a flashlight to use as a better light. Shining the light I reached in, grabbed Candy's glasses and put them on her face. Her face lit up when she could finally be able to see. But a burning question sat in my head.

"This doesn't make any sense. How did _our_ stuff end up down here? The Allivion stole our stuff so why is… It… Guys, we got to get out of here, now." I finally put all the pieces together. This place is dangerous, we have to get out.

"Dipper, what's wrong?" Mabel said

"Yes Dipper, why do we need to go so quickly?" Candy said. They were all blinded by the fact that we found our stuff that they haven't put the pieces together themselves.

"Don't you see? This is the Allivion's home! We have to go now!" We grabbed all our stuff and rushed back to the entrance. But when I shone my flashlight towards the tunnel the Allivion was already there to greet us.

Before we could even scream, it became a flock of crows, swooped us up and carried us outside. The crows abruptly dropped us before rejoining back together and rocketing towards us. Everyone ducked and covered their heads, waiting for the birds to attack. But then a sudden green ray was fired at the birds causing the Allivion to return to its former shape of a shadowy figure and collapse to the ground. When I looked up there was a boy with white hair, green eyes and a black and white jumpsuit. He was floating in the air with his fists clenched.

The Allivion didn't stay down for long. It opened its giant wings and charged at the boy. Before it came close to the boy, he fired another ray from his hands. I stood there astounded and unable to process what was happening. The Allivion fell to the ground once more, this time it was too weak to get back up. Those green rays must have some electricity in it since it's the Allivion's weakness.

The boy lowered himself onto the ground. He turned around but before he noticed us, we hid behind a large tree. I noticed a symbol on his chest that looked like a D with a P inside of it. I took note of that, maybe the journal had some answers.

He flew off in the direction of the shack. When he left we bolted back towards the Mystery Shack. I have to find out who and what that boy was as soon as possible.

(Unmentioned POV)

"Your plan of using the Allivion didn't work. The boy still has the journal." An angry voice said.

"Relax! We're going to get that journal. I have another plan, a better one." Another voice said. "All we have to do is wait until he gives it to us."

"What makes you think he would just give it to us" the angry voice attacked.

"You'll just have to wait and see"

**I'm sooooo sorry that took so long to write. April, May and June are my busiest months. Plus, and this is really stupid, I forgot to save this chapter, so when my computer restarted I had to retype Dipper's half of the chapter. Again sooooo sorry that took so long. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REALLY GREAT REVEIWS! I didn't think this story was going to get that many reviews, I was just doing this out of boredom. Gravity Falls hiatus is almost over yaaaaay! See you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't know what to type here. ENJOY CHAPTER 4!**

Danny

Great, now I'll have to deal with a paranoid little boy, as if my parents weren't and every qualified ghost hunter weren't enough. At least the Allivion is gone, but if apparently anomalies like this are the norm then who knows what else there could be. Well at least they're safe.

It was almost noon now. The sun was blinding and scorching hot. Tourists and citizens were everywhere. I need to find a way to get into the Mystery shack without being spotted. Although it's not that hard, I mean hello ghost powers. Luckily the shack is a short flight away.

I began to descend out the air and hid behind. There were already tourists lined up to buy cheap junk. If I transformed now, I would draw too much attention. Hopefully there's an empty room in the house. I went intangible and flew through the old wooden planks of the shack. The attic where Dipper and Mabel should be empty.

The attic was extremely hot, how do they sleep up here. I changed back to Danny Fenton, but couldn't help but look around their room a little bit. Mabel's side was just as I suspected, lots of posters with glitter and stuffed animals everywhere. Dipper's side however was completely different. I was immediately drawn to this vision board title the "author of the journal". There were photographs of people and objects everywhere on the board. A red string connected a few of the pictures together.

"Wow, this mysterious author must be important if Dipper has done all this." I thought out loud. A photograph of a slightly decayed red journal with a gold six fingered hand and a three written inside of it. "Hmmm, this creepy journal might have to do with some of the things in this weird town. Maybe even something that could've helped Dan escape. If .only I could get ahold of it…"

"Danny! Where are you!" an angry voice screeched from downstairs. "You're supposed to start working over an hour ago!" Oh that's right, I have to work to help pay for this unreasonable rent.

"Sorry, I was…busy" I really need to work on my lying. "I'll be down in a second." Stan must be furious now, he seems like the guy that would easily get mad if I was just a second late. I rushed down the stairs. Waiting at the bottom was an angry old man.

"You're at the register now get to work." He bitterly said. I walked to the register where a huge line of tourists waited to buy these so called _novelties_. It's almost funny how ignorant these people were (Yes I rearranged my favorite quote a bit), buying things for up to two hundred dollars for something that's not even worth ten dollars.

It wasn't long before Dipper and Mabel arrived back at the Mystery Shack out of breath and covered in leaves and branches.

"Whoa, where have you guts been, and where's Candy and Grenda?" I asked, pretending to be surprised.

"They went home." Dipper stated.

"We were looking for the Allivion." Mabel excitedly stated. Dipper tried to cover her mouth before she said that, but obviously was too late.

"Mabel, we weren't supposed to let Danny know about the hunt." Dipper said in a hushed voice. He turned and smiled at me. "Don't listen to her, she got into the smile dip again" Dipper said.

"Smile dip? Where!" Mabel shouted causing everyone to turn and look at us. Dipper sighed and face palmed himself. Remembered. Dipper looked a bit nervous. "I'll have to get those answers on my break." I doubt Stan will still give me a break after I missed at least an hour of work.

(Time warp)

"Hey Danny, I'll cover for you. You can on your break." Wendy shouted from the door of the shack.

"Really, okay." I guess Stan won't care enough to check. I ran up to the attic where Dipper and Mabel were and opened the door. Dipper was reading what looked like that creepy journal on the vision board looked. He quickly hid it in his vest when I opened the door. Mabel was knitting a sweater. How can she wear a sweater in the blistering heat of summer?

"Dipper, Mabel, it's time to play the game of questions and answers." I said with a smirk. We headed into the living room, I sat on the couch and the twins sat on the floor. "So let me get this straight, monsters, demons, and whatever else is normal around here?" I asked.

"Well, basically." Dipper responded.

"Do you guy live here with Stan?"

"No, we're spending the summer here."

"How do you know about all this? I mean of course you've been here all summer but I doubt there's a _how to hunt monsters for dummies _in a library somewhere." I asked. Dipper hid his eyes under his hat and peered into his vest.

"Umm….. Actually there is." He answered.

"You're lying. Is it that journal you're hiding in your vest?" His eyes widened in surprise. Mabel covered her mouth hiding a smile.

"How do you know about the journal?" Dipper said alarmed.

"I'm the one asking the questions here." I commanded. Dipper looked down with an expression of anger and frustration on his face.

"I'm assuming that book has all the answers" Dipper nodded his head.

"Where did you find it?"

"In the woods." He dreadfully responded. Mabel sat and watched us like a TV show, she seemed to be enjoying this.

"Hmmm… Well I have all the answers I need for now. My break's almost over anyways." I said. Dipper and Mabel headed back upstairs to the attic.

Dipper's journal looks interesting, it would be nice to see if it has anything useful for me and my investigation. But I doubt Dipper will just give the journal to me. I need a clever way to that journal from him. As for this town, if they keep going on these dangerous monster hunts then I'll have to help them while being out of sight. Dipper seems to be smarter than everyone at Amity Park. If I don't keep out of sight then he's bound to find out my secret.

Dipper

How did Danny find out about the journals? Is he some kind of spy sent here to spy on us? Is he related to the reason that ghost boy was here. My head was full of questions that were desperate for answers. The journal said nothing about a ghost boy so it couldn't be from Gravity Falls. Hmmm…

(Time warp)

The Mystery Shack was closing, tourists were leaving, and Soos and Wendy went home. I had only one goal in mind. I rushed into the living room where Danny was watching TV.

"Hey Danny, want to play another game of questions and answers?" I asked. He had a confused expression on his face.

"I told you, I don't have any more questions." He claimed.

"I know, but I do." I had the same devious smirk that he did. He looked surprised but still confused.

"What do you want to know from me?" Danny inquired.

"I'm the one asking the questions here." I shot back. Revenge really is underrated. "Where are you from?"

"Amity Park." He casually said.

"Okay, what are you doing in Gravity Falls?" he tensed up and looked as if he were searching for an answer.

"My parents thought that I could spend some time here in Gravity Falls away from the big city." he responded hesitantly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Well I guess you'll just have to trust me then." I thought back to the journal. The author said in large writing to trust no one. I guess that would apply here. It's best that he doesn't know, ignorance is bliss.

"Do you know anything about a ghost boy?" he looked so nervous now it's as if he couldn't even breathe.

"Ummm… a ghost boy?" he asked. I sighed of frustration

"Yes, a ghost boy." I said sternly.

"No, I don't know anything about a ghost boy." He claimed. It's pretty much obvious that he's now just lying to my face so what's the point on continuing this.

"Well, I've heard all I need to hear, for now." I left the room and went upstairs. This almost raises more questions than answers. Of course he lied, but why? What is so important that he had to lie about it so I wouldn't know?

I thought about it more when I got upstairs but was interrupted when Mabel rushed into the room singing at the top of her lungs and dancing.

"Dipper guess what!" Mabel nearly screamed. "I think Danny likes me! When I was walking past him he said… Hey Mabel."

I laughed at how boy crazy Mabel was. I haven't seen one boy she wasn't interested in, other than Gideon. Also she will literally think that everything they do is because they like her.

"Mabel, I doubt that just because he said hey Mabel means that he likes you." I said.

"That's not all, earlier today he looked at me for two whole seconds. What can I say, the boys just can't keep their eyes off of me." She said very arrogantly.

"Danny isn't exactly a normal guy Mabel. You would have better luck with someone else." I stated.

"Dipper, you can't seriously think Danny is some supernatural creature do you?" she inquired.

"Mabel, he literally just came out of nowhere and had no one to watch him and nowhere to stay. I mean of course we always get tourist to come to this place, but when does anyone actually ask if they could stay." I pointed out.

"So what someone stays here, that doesn't mean they're some kind of weird monster." Mabel reasoned.

"I not too sure about that. What about the ghost boy who saved us from the Allivion? He didn't show up until Danny first arrived." I countered.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence. Dipper I think this town and that book did something up your head." Mabel said. I rolled my eyes. "Besides, I don't care if he's a vampire or some sort of weird monster. He looks so dreamy with his icy blue eyes and raven hair." She starred off into the distance and her pupils enlarged.

"Mabel you say that about every boy." I claimed.

"You just don't understand love Dipper you'll see, Danny will be my boyfriend." Mabel ensured. I looked at the journal to find any creature with similar traits to Danny. So far I've found nothing. Maybe I'm looking in the wrong source, the journal records everything strange and unusual in Gravity Falls. If he's right about being from Amity Park then he shouldn't be from Amity Park.

It was already dark outside. I guess time passes pretty quickly when you're thinking about how your sister's new crush is possibly another monster from a weird town. Oh well, maybe I'll have a sharper mind if I get some sleep. I climbed under the covers and drifted off into a deep sleep.

(Time warp, again)

I felt something heavy on my chest, and my face was wet. I opened my eyes and was surprised to see Waddles, Mabel's pig on me licking my face.

"You've been asleep for while bro bro. it's almost noon." She said as she picked up her pig. Grunkle Stan saved your breakfast though. Bad news, He's forcing us to work in the shop today." She said.

"Mabel, is Dipper awake yet, tell him to get up. We have people here waiting to buy some merchandise." Stan yelled from downstairs. Mabel went downstairs with Waddles leaving me up in the attic. I quickly got dressed and went into the shack.

"You can eat your breakfast during your break." Grunkle Stan said before walking towards a group of tourists in the museum. I went to where I usually went, behind the counter. Mabel sold tickets with Wendy. I looked around but didn't see Danny anywhere.

"Hey Mabel, Where's Danny?" I asked.

"I don't know, he wasn't here for breakfast." She replied. At that moment there was a large noise causing the ground to shake a little. Tourists were screaming and running from the shack as fast as they could.

"Wait! Come Back! You still haven't bought any of this useless junk!" Grunkle Stan shouted. I ran outside and what I saw was astonishing, the ghost boy was fighting another monster, and losing.

**I'm sooooo sorry that took so long to write, my computer broke and it's really hard to type on a broken computer. School's almost over so I'll have more time to spend writing this rather than studying for exams and doing homework. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that this takes place before Society of the blind Eye. Thanks again for all the good reviews, follows and favorites. SEE YOU NEXT TIME! ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup. ENJOY CHAPTER 5!**

Danny

I was thrown onto the ground causing a deep crater. Struggling to get back up I shot the bright green ray at the creature, it seemed to have no effect.

The creature was about the size of the Shack, it was made of rocks and other earth materials. As for how it found me, I don't know. I left early to make some progress on finding any portals or anyplace suspicious. While I was looking, the giant creature swung at me knocking me into a nearby tree so hard that it fell.

The monster grabbed me, preparing to do its worst. I stood there grabbing on to the monster's hand, bracing myself for the worst.

"Hey!" a voice called out from the shack. The monster and I both turned our heads towards the voice, astonished to see Dipper standing several feet from the shack. He was holding that creepy journal open to a page.

"Cytomesium, crytinesium, platosium, vralidictosus." He chanted. A panoramic circle appeared on the ground surrounding the creature with me inside. Out of shock, it dropped me. I flew out of the circle seconds before a shield engulfed it. Dipper walked up to the caged monster who was pounding hard on the shield.

"Hmmm, a terrain demon. Has the power to latch on to any of its surroundings. Weakness, exposure to bright light." Dipper read from the journal.

"Gavalorium, zienosus, jexalorium, vechodemonus." He chanted. The rocks and earth material fell to the ground leaving a creature that looked like a wolf, nearly about seven feet tall and had glowing eyes. It scrambled to get out of the shield. Dipper touched the shield which made it disappear as I he were popping a bubble. The terrain demon bolted out towards the woods, stopping midway to glance at Dipper's journal.

Dipper turned to face me but I became invisible before he could see me and flew behind a tree to transform back to Danny Fenton. I ran back to the shack and thought of a good lie to tell.

"Danny! Where were you?" Mabel yelled as she ran up to me with a smile. Dipper just glanced at me before sticking his head back in the journal.

"I… think I dropped something in the woods." I stole their lie, I'm not that good at coming up with a good lie. "What happened here?"

"A giant monster and the ghost boy were fighting but the ghost boy was losing. Then Dipper came out with and casted some spells. So now the monster's gone." Mabel said too fast. I pretended to looked confused and shocked.

"Well, I'm just going to go back inside." I said.

"What happened out here?" Stan shouted from the doorway. Dipper, Mabel and I turned to face Stan. He had an expression of horror on his face, no one knew how to respond. "Dipper, Danny, clean this up before more tourists come. Mabel, come glue come of this merchandise back together and clean the inside of the shack." He commanded.

Mabel sadly walked inside while Dipper and I started to clean outside. We barely even looked at each other. I decided that if I wanted to see the journal, then I shouldn't use my ghost powers to steal it, that would cause more harm than good. I'm going to get Dipper to finally trust me enough to show me the journal, therefor I would also be gaining an ally.

"Hey Dipper, that was cool how you defeated the monster." I said trying to be nice.

"Uhhh, thanks." Dipper replied a little uneasy. He just shrugged it off and continued cleaning. I didn't know what to say, so I just continued cleaning.

When we were done cleaning, there were still no tourist arriving here, I guess people found out about the monster attack here.

"Well, I guess no one going to be here any time soon, you guys might as well have the rest of the day off." Stan said. Dipper, Mabel and I gladly rushed into the living room to watch TV. Mabel suggested we play some video games, Tucker and I had beaten every game that we've played. This should be easy.

We all grabbed our controllers and began to play. It was a combat game with poor graphics. Within seconds from starting I've already beaten them in the first round.

"Wow Danny, you're really good at this." Dipper praised.

"Yeah, my friend Tucker and I have beaten every game we played." I bragged. We played a couple more rounds until we decided to just watch TV. We watched this show called Ducktective about a duck that solves mysteries. Strangely enough, it wasn't that bad.

I really started think about the monster that attacked me earlier. Dipper said it was some sort of terrain demon, able to latch onto its surroundings. That must be how it became such a huge monster even though it was nearly three feet tall. It looked pretty similar to the Allivion. I guess that means that we'll have to hunt down this one too. It would probably be best that I go with them if they're actually considering hunting this one too. With the powers the terrain demon has, it could possibly be more dangerous than the Allivion, and they could have died if I didn't save them.

It was getting pretty late outside so I decided to call it a day and go to sleep early. I curled up on the couch and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

(Time warp)

"Who are you and what do you want!" I yelled while blasting the creature.

"Calm down kid." It replied dodging the attack.

"Calm down? I'll calm down when you're gone!" I angrily shot back and fire another ray.

"Well it's obvious that I'm not wanted here so I'll go. Until then I'll be watching you." It said before disappearing in a flash bright light. I jerked myself upwards, wide awake.

"I'll be watching you" The voice echoed throughout the dark room. Who and what was that, and what did it want with me? I don't know, I'll find out sooner or later. I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't help thinking about something possibly dangerous watching me.

Dipper

Last night I thought I heard something in the living room, it sounded pretty familiar. When I went to go check it out, there was nothing there other than Danny. I don't know if I was just dreaming or not so I went back to bed.

The tourists were still freaked out about the attack that occurred yesterday so no one really came today. I decided that we should go find that terrain demon. Mabel and I headed out into the forest in hopes to find it.

"Dipper, I don't know if this is such a great idea, we could've been in a lot of trouble if it weren't for that ghost boy." She said.

"Yeah, but if we don't take care of it now we might never get another tourist at the mystery shack." I claimed not telling her the real reason why we're out here. I wanted to find out more about the ghost boy, he would obviously help us when Mabel and I would are in trouble. Hopefully it won't be as dangerous as last time.

"Maybe what I saw in my dreams is somewhere in the woods." A voice came from inside the woods. Mabel and I hid behind the nearest tree. "I don't know Tucker, whatever it is I'm pretty sure it's just another weird thing from this crazy town." I carefully peaked from behind the tree and saw Danny talking on the phone. "Bye Tucker."

"What is Danny doing in the woods?" I inquired. He turned his head towards me, he must have heard me. I quickly hid back behind the tree.

"Did he see you?" Mabel asked. I looked beyond the tree to see if he noticed, but there was no one there.

"He's gone." I said.

"Where did he go?" Mabel asked.

"I don't know, maybe we'll see him again, eventually." We kept searching in hope to find anything interesting. It took nearly an entire day to find the Allivion, I hope we can find something soon. We took the same path that we used to find the Allivion so we wouldn't get lost again.

An hour has past and we still haven't found anything. I was getting tired and a little fatigue. Mabel normally had enough energy to run a marathon, twice. I suggested we take a break but Mabel refused to even sit down.

"You should have had some Mabel juice, otherwise you wouldn't be this tired Bro Bro." She claimed.

"Mabel, you put plastic dinosaurs in it, whatever things you put in that stuff must be hazardous to your health." I claimed.

"Yeah right, I'm sure plastic dinosaurs are an excellent source of protein." She said.

"I'm not of sure of that." I said.

"Look out!" a voice called.

"Mabel, did you hear-"I was cut off from something knocking Mabel and I onto a tree. I tried to see what pushed us, with blurred vision I saw what looked like a teenager with white hair and green eyes. The ghost boy. He stood up and looked at us.

"Are you guys ok?" he asked. Before we could answer an enormous wolf like creature jumped him. The force of it dragged him about ten feet. The boy stood there motionless, the monster looked back at me. Its glowing eyes looked as if it were starring right through me. It was the terrain demon in its natural state. It slowly walked towards me and gradually sped up.

"Mabel, Run!" we both dashed in a random direction. I searched through the book for the spell I used to trap the monster. When I found it I quickly chanted the spell, but it kept escaping the circles that appeared around it, making the shield useless. Without the shield Mabel and I were trouble. Then I remembered, its weakness is exposure to bright lights. That's why it's usually covered in a certain kind of material when it's not in the woods under the shade of the trees and when it is exposed, it tries to get covered immediately. It wasn't long before a plan popped into my head.

"Mabel I have a plan, follow me." I said. I ran to the border of the forest. The terrain demon quickly gained speed on us. The border was close enough to reach. The terrain demon sped up even more. Just as Mabel and I exited the forest, the demon was unable to stop itself. It ran outside with us and tried to go back into the woods, but before it could stop itself I casted the shield and this time it couldn't escape. It clawed at the shield and even tried to jump through it, yet it couldn't escape. The sun eventually became too much for it and it disintegrated into a pile of ashes. It was done, the terrain demon was dead.

I still didn't have all that I needed from the ghost boy. However, I did notice something in the middle of his chest that looked like a DP. I just need to find out what it means. I'm close to figuring this out, I know it. I just need more information.

The shack was pretty far away, it took us about an hour to get back. When we finally got back Danny was sitting on the couch watching TV, he looked injured.

"Danny are you ok? What happened to you?" I asked. I don't know what he was doing in the forest but whatever it was seemed to really hurt him.

"I just walked around in the woods and tripped over a couple rocks, no big deal." He claimed. I just shrugged it off, I'm far too tired to think about why he was lying. I just walked upstairs and took just about the best nap I've ever had in a long time.

(Unmentioned POV)

"I'm growing impatient, you better have a way to get that journal"

"I do and this is guaranteed to work."

"If it's anything different from the last two it will, and it better."

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. School is finally over so now I have more time to write this. My goal is to update more often. Also sorry about this chapter, writers block is terrible and I just wanted to get this done for you guys. Hopefully it won't keep bothering me. Oh yeah, today is June 18****th**** so HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEX HIRSCH! See you next time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long. Also this time I'll be doing Dipper's POV first. ENJOY CHAPTER 6**

Dipper

"Hello?" I was trapped in a dark void, there was no end and no light. "Is anyone there? Why am I here?" I shouted. All of a sudden the floor cracked several places and light shone through. "Whoa what's going on!" smoke arose from the biggest crack in front of me. When it was nearly three times my size, two glowing balls appeared next to each other looking as if they were eyes. I starred at it with a terrified expression plastered on my face. I backed up as far as I could to get away from it but ended up falling into a freshly opened crack. The light seemed to get brighter as I fell farther. And then, everything went black.

I stood up gasping for air. I was covered in vines and leaves, in the woods. It was dark outside and the moonlight shone on me. "How did I get here?" I felt something in hard and lumpy my hand. When I opened it there was a small golden idol. It was a tribal design of a person with large open eyes holding several arrows and covered in delicate vines. I stuffed it in my pocket, stood up brushing off all the vines and leaves and did my best to locate the Mystery Shack from where I was.

The last thing I remember was taking a nap after fighting the terrain demon. Getting here was out of my knowing. My dream was incredibly unusual too. What was that thing anyway, and what did it want?

The shack was surprisingly far from where I was, it took nearly two hours to find it. The lights were still on so everyone must still be awake. Oh man, they must be worried sick about me. I carefully opened the door and peeked inside.

"Hello?" I called. I heard footsteps come from upstairs and the living room. Mabel, Grunkle Stan, and Danny rushed to the door.

"Dipper, you're back!" Mabel shouted. She hugged me. "Where have you been?"

"How long was I gone?" I asked.

"You were gone for almost the entire day." Grunkle Stan said. I looked at the clock, astonishingly it was almost midnight.

"Wow, umm… I'm going to go to bed now." I said. I wasn't tired, but I wanted time to process what was happening. And to think about what caused this. Mabel let go me and they created a path allowing me to go upstairs. Mabel followed close behind and everyone else went to bed.

I thought about this while I sat in bed. I just couldn't put all the pieces together. It's like I'm missing something, something important. What caused me to get from here to somewhere in the middle of the woods? Maybe someone or _something _carried me out to the woods. It could be related to that thing I saw in my dreams, or the idol. I starred at the idol I placed on the nightstand. I don't know, maybe I'll think better if I had a glass of water. I haven't had any all day anyways.

I carefully stepped down the stairs, making sure not to wake anyone up. I thought about it more as I drank my water.

"It doesn't make sense." I thought aloud. All these theories don't make the least amount of sense. Why would someone need to do this? And how would-

"You know, it was weird how you walked out like that." A familiar voice said from the entrance of the kitchen. I spun around to see Danny leaning against the door frame. I must have woken him up. "You didn't even say anything when I asked you. It was kind of like you were soulless." He said with a smirk.

"Soulless?" I said.

"Yep, where were you going anyway?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just ended up in the woods." His smirk vanished. He now looked extremely confused and worried.

"So you really didn't know what was going on did you?"

"Nope, and I can't figure out how this all happened." I said frustrated.

"Hmm… well I could help you with this tomorrow." He suggested.

"Really? Thank you"

"No problem, now get some rest." He ordered. I walked back upstairs and climbed back into bed. I still can't believe Danny offered to help me like that. I guess he's not that bad, not that he has proven himself to be so. Maybe Mabel's right, maybe he's not some sort of paranormal being, just a regular guy. I soon fell asleep leaving that thought in my head.

(You guessed it TIME WARP)

Morning came quickly, and I was ready. I quickly got dressed, grabbed the journal and the idol and ran downstairs. Mabel was knitting another sweater next to Danny while watching Ducktective.

"Good morning Dipper." Danny said. Mabel noticed me and smiled.

"Morning bro bro." Mabel said. She resumed knitting her sweater.

"So Danny, ready to help me with this whole conspiracy?" I asked.

"Sure." he turned off the TV.

"Conspiracy? I want to help!" Mabel shouted.

"Ok" I told her everything about what happened yesterday.

"Interesting..." she added examining the idol. "Maybe the journal has something that could help."

"Well… maybe." I said. I was deciding whether or not I should use the journal in front of Danny. Well I guess it wouldn't matter, he already knew about it. Yet I still hesitated on reaching for the journal in my vest.

We searched through it until I found a page that seemed to be helpful. "Haunted objects. These objects are possessed by demons or ghosts with a connection to it. The only way to get rid of it is to destroy the object, thus destroying what possesses it." I read from the journal.

"Well problem solved, we just have to destroy this statue thingy." Mabel said.

"Actually, we don't exactly know if that's what's haunting Dipper, we should save it until we know for sure." Danny countered.

"I agree with Danny, this thing might help get rid of the monster. Destroying it would render us hopeless." I said.

Danny

Dipper seems to trust me even more now. Although he clearly hesitated to show me the journal even thought I already knew about it. But, he doesn't seem like the kind of person who would show this journal to just anyone, even if they knew about it like me. The fact that he did show me means that he's finally starting to trust me. At least now I won't have to worry about him finding out the truth. Plus, I might be able to find something in the journal that will help me. I just have to find a way to get him to trust me enough to allow me to borrow his journal.

"We should investigate this further. Dipper, do you remember where you were in the woods?" I inquired.

"Sort of." He responded.

"Do you think that you could direct us to where that spot might be?"

"Maybe, it'll take a while to find it but I have an idea of where it might be."

"Ok then, lets go back in the woods and find what did this." Dipper and Mabel looked at each other and nodded with a determined expression.

(Time Warp)

Dipper had everything we needed along with food and water packed in a backpack. Stan was in the gift shop tending to the few tourists that decided to show up. I guess the news of the terrain demon was dying down a bit, that's good news. Soos was here, although Wendy didn't bother to show up.

"Bye dudes, good luck on your investigation." Soos said taking a bite of a chocolate bar that appeared out of nowhere.

"Bye Soos." We said closing the door behind us. Mabel and I followed Dipper back into the woods. Normally I would want to keep out of a forest this creepy. Every time we go in we end up in a life threatening situation. I'm already half dead and I can defend myself with my ghost powers. But the twins, all they have is that journal, other than Mabel's grappling hook. I envied their bravery, even if I was in the same situation as them I would stay out of the woods.

(Time Warp)

"Dipper are we almost there?" Mabel complained. It's been two hours since we left.

"Almost." He responded. Dipper seemed focused on the path ahead. I tried to focus on the mystery but I couldn't. I kept getting distracted by the thought of someone watching me. I don't know who it could be, Dan, another weird thing in Gravity Falls. Maybe the twins would know, they seem like experts when it comes to handling the supernatural in this town.

"Hey, do you guys ever feel like you're being watched?" I asked. Dipper and Mabel suddenly stopped in place. Mabel looked worried and Dipper had an expression on pure horror. "What's wrong?" they looked at me, both very worried. "Guys?" the mood here was intense, it I soon became worried too. They looked at each other and back at me. Dipper took a deep breath.

"Danny, have _seen_ anything out of the ordinary?" he asked.

"Of course, everything in this town is weird." I responded.

"No, I mean in your mind or dreams."

"What do you mean." I asked. Dipper sighed and took out his journal flipping it to a certain page. The page was horrifying, it had what looked like blood splattered everywhere covering half of the page. The title was Bill Cipher, and below was a drawing of a triangle with arms, legs, and a single eye wearing a top hat. I feel like I've seen him before, but how?

"This is Bill Cipher, he's a dream demon. He can enter the minds of anyone, or bring them to mindscape. Have you seem him?" he asked. Then I remembered, I stumbled backwards almost falling. I heavily breathed as I remembered everything. "Danny? Are you ok?" Mabel said.

"I saw him." I whispered. "I saw him in my dream." The twins shared a shocked and worried look. Oh man, it's enough that I have to deal with Dan, now I have to deal with this evil demon too? This is too much, I can't go on knowing how much danger I'm.

"What did he do?" Dipper asked.

"Well, he and I were in the woods but everything was black and white."

"The mindscape" Dipper whispered.

"He kept talking about wanting to make some sort of deal but I didn't listen to him, I just kept trying to fight him off. He left saying…" I paused when I realized why I've always felt like I'm being watch, I held my breath and looked at the ground. "He said… I'll be watching you." I looked back up at the twins who were horrified.

"Oh no, this is bad, this is really really bad." Dipper said, he began pacing back and forwards.

"What happened afterwards" Mabel asked.

"I woke up and I could hear him saying I'll be watching you as if it were an echo."

"You said he was trying to make a deal with you, but you weren't listening right?" Dipper asked and stopped pacing

"Yeah." I quietly said.

"Ok, if you ever see Bill again, tell us. And never accept any kind of deal he offers, He's just trying to trick you." Dipper warned.

"Ok, I will."

"Oh man, I'm sorry you have to go through this Danny. Dealing with Bill is a bit scary, you must be terrified." Dipper said. I've been terrified ever since I got in this town. Finding Dan, fighting monsters, and now dealing with a notorious dream demon, where will it end?

"Yeah, I'm assuming that Bill isn't like the normal things you see here is it?" I asked.

"Well, Bill is definitely no fun to deal with. " Dipper said.

"But we can get through this. We've done it before, and now Danny can help us too." Mabel said with a smile.

"Yeah, you're right. Bill is going to have to put up with all three of us now." Dipper said confidently. I smiled, it's good to have friends who can protect you from evil demons. "Come on, lets keep going." Dipper continued to guide us to the designated spot in the woods.

I felt a lot better knowing Dipper and Mabel were going to help me through all this. It's a lot to take in but its better when you're not fighting alone. And when it's all over I can relax with the twins at the mystery shack and have an ordinary day. Then again, there's no such thing as an ordinary day here in Gravity Falls.

**Oh my, what have I created? I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry, I know I said I would try to update sooner but I completely forgot I had to go to camp. I guess that means I don't know when I'll update, but I will try to update as soon as possible. Thank you for actually reading this story, see you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took so long, again. ENJOY CHAPTER 7**

Danny

Dipper, Mabel and I were still heading out to a distant place in the woods where Dipper claimed to have woken up after taking a nap earlier that day. I found out what was haunting my dreams, and how dangerous it was. I guess I took this mission not knowing how dangerous it really was. Clockwork must have a lot of faith in me if he thinks I can do this, and walk away alive.

"Here it is." Dipper said revealing an empty spot surrounded with bushes and trees and covered in vines and leaves.

"So, we should be able to find out what did this by looking through this area?" Mabel asked.

"Hopefully." I answered. We began to search the area, Dipper and Mabel looked around in the surrounding vegetation while I looked in the spot where Dipper woke up. I uncovered all the leaves and vines which revealed a mark. It was a pentagram with two circles surrounding it. In the space between the two circles were words and symbols that I couldn't understand, it seemed to be burned into the ground. "Hey guys, check this out." I said. Dipper and Mabel turned around and noticed the mark left on the ground.

"Whoa, what _is _this?" Dipper inquired.

"I think it was left here by the thing in your dream." I said.

"Cool, what are these things?" Mabel pointed to the words and symbols."

"I don't know." I answered.

"Maybe, it's some kind of rune. I'll look in the journal." Dipper said. Mabel walked over to where Dipper was and looked with him. I focused hard on the words and symbols, trying hard to make something of it. Suddenly the letters started moving around. I rubbed my eyes thinking it was just my head. And I appeared to be correct, nothing changed. I focused hard again on the words and symbols. Once again the letter started to move around forming understandable words.

"Only seen through the eyes of the dead." I read aloud.

"Did you say something Danny?" Dipper asked. I blinked and the legible print became unreadable again.

"Did you guys see that? The symbols formed into words." I said. "Focus really hard on the symbols and it should become readable." They both looked hard at the symbols. "Do you see anything?"

"No, it's still in some foreign language." Mabel said.

"Yeah, are you sure it just wasn't you imagining it?" Dipper asked.

"What? Why can't you guys see it?" I said and looked back at the symbols again forming into words.

"You mean you can understand this? What does it say?" Dipper asked pulling out a notepad and pen.

"It says only seen through the eyes of the dead." Dipper stopped writing and looked at me. I could tell he was questioning my humanity again. I thought he stopped doing this a while ago. I thought about the phrase even more. "Only seen through the eyes of the dead."….. Oh, by saying that I can see this phrase is basically me telling Dipper hey, I can see this because I'm half ghost. You were right to be suspicious about me because _clearly_ I'm not completely human. Well I guess I better come up with lie and act clueless, again.

"I don't understand why you guys can't see this though. It's not like I'm dead." I said, although I'm really am not dead, so I guess I wasn't _really_ lying. Was I?

"Ok, I guess we can look into that later." Dipper said earning a glare from Mabel.

"Maybe we should go back now, Grunkle Stan might be worried." Mabel said, I pretended to yawn.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late." I agreed. The sun starting to set and by the time we get back it might be dark. We started walking back to the shack. It wasn't long before I got that strange feeling that I was being watched again. I tried to shrug it off knowing what it actually was, yet it was still unsettling. I looked around while we walked like a paranoid little boy.

(Time Warp)

We finally got back to the shack. It was dark out which added to the town's creepiness. Stan was outside pacing in front of the shack. When he noticed us ha sighed of relief.

"Where were you kids? I was this close to calling the cops." His voice was drenched in worriment. I'm not surprised, we were gone the entire day.

"We were trying to figure out why Dipper just randomly left us yesterday." I said.

"And you couldn't do that here?"

"No, we wanted to check out where he disappeared to out in the woods."

"You kids scared the crap out of me, I can't lose any more family….." his voice trailed off. "Never mind, just come inside." He walked back inside looking upset.

"What was that about?" I asked. Dipper and Mabel both shrugged and followed him inside. I shrugged it off and followed them, closing the door behind me. Dipper decided to go to sleep so Mabel and I stayed up and watched TV. Now this weird show called "Tiger fist" was on. It's about a tiger with a fist on its side. I don't understand any of the shows in this town, but there's nothing else to watch. Mabel sat on the floor knitting while I sat in the armchair above.

"Hey Danny, I know Dipper's acting a bit suspicious about you. It's because of his town, it did something that messed up his brain and stuff. Just don't take it too seriously, ok?" Mabel turned around and smiled brightly.

"It's not a problem, I mean it's normal to be a bit suspicious about someone. And besides it's not like he's experimenting on me while I sleep." I said smiling back.

"Better check for scars." She joked making us both laugh.

"But seriously, it's not a problem. I mean it's not the first time someone has been suspicious of me." I said. At that time Dipper came walking down the stairs with his head down.

"Hey bro bro, I thought you were going to sleep." Mabel said. Dipper just ignored her and started walking towards the door.

"Dipper?" I said. He then walked out the shack and into the woods. "Oh no, not again."

Dipper

This dream seemed familiar, almost too familiar. I was an empty void walking in an indeterminate direction.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" my voice echoed.

"Dipper! Stop moving!" a familiar voice said. On command I stop moving and stood there.

"Hello? Whose there!" I yelled, trying to figure out who voice that belonged to. "Mabel?"

"Dipper wake up!" the voiced yelled again.

"Mabel is that you?" the ground began to shake. "What's going on?" I remember now, I'm dreaming. Something is taking me who knows where while I'm sleeping. "I got to get out of here." I said aloud. Like last time the ground started to crack and bright light shown through. There was a giant crack directly in front of me. A dark mist similar to smoke rose up and two glowing balls stood in what appeared to be its head.

The events that happened last time seemed to be repeating itself. If I'm correct, I should fall into a crack that's right behind me. I stopped looked down and noticed a crack beginning to form. If I fall through the crack I will wake up. But I'm not ready to wake up, not before I get answers. Quickly, I jumped away from the crack right before it opened. Once I regained my balance I stood up and looked the creature dead in the eye.

"Who are you and what do you want!" I yelled at it. The cracks stopped opening, it was as if everything became still. The mist started to form what looked like a human, the glowing balls being the eyes. Eventually more details became present. It had dark brown hair and was about the same height as me. Once the fog finally disappeared I could see everything more clearly and what I saw was truly astonishing. It was me.

Mabel (just a brief POV change)

"Dipper wake up please!" I screamed on the verge on tears. Danny had caught up to Dipper and was able to make him stop, but Dipper wouldn't wake up. I was terrified, I know he woke up last time, but what if he doesn't wake up this time.

"Hey, it's ok. Your brother's going to wake up, he wouldn't leave you like this." Danny reassured with a smile. He must have seen me upset, it's nice of him to do this. I don't know if he has a sibling or not but seeing Dipper like this is painful.

"Dipper, please…" I whispered. "Please wake up, I don't know what I'll do without you."

Dipper (and we're back)

I stared at it, confused and amazed. It looked exactly like me, except the eyes were still glowing. A dark aura surrounded it visible through the low lighting. I lifted one hand, it mirrored me lifting a hand on the same side. I slowly dropped the hand and he did the same.

"What _are _you?" I asked it. It smiled and seemed to be amused by the question.

"I am you." It said. Its voice was dark and unusual.

"W-What do you mean?" I stuttered.

"Time to wake up." He said.

"What? But I need answers."

"Oh, you'll get answers soon." He said smirking

"Soon? What do you mean soon?"

"You'll see." He started to fade away into the black mist.

"Wait! Come back! I'm not done with you yet!" I swiped at his hand but when I hit it, it disappeared into the mist. I blinked and found myself on the ground with a worried Danny and a crying Mabel sitting around me, I must have woken up.

"Dipper!" Mabel yelled and hugged me tight. "I thought you would never wake up." After a couple seconds she released and stopped crying.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"About an hour" Danny said.

"What, it felt like only a couple minutes to me. _Weird_." I responded.

"We should probably go back to the shack before Stan finds out, or he might go crazy." Danny suggested.

"Yeah, lets go." I started walking back while the others followed. The shack wasn't far, just a couple minutes away. The walk back was completely silent no one decided to talk. Sooner or later I would have to tell them what I saw in my dream, but I guess that could wait until tomorrow.

We arrived back at the shack. I was still half asleep but I didn't plan on going back to sleep. I know I want answers but I'm pretty sure that won't happen. Once we entered the shack Stan was waiting in front of the door.

"What happened this time?" he asked. He seemed to be angry, or annoyed. Yet there was also disappointed hidden somewhere in his voice a as he spoke.

"Dipper walked out again, we had to go get him." Danny answered. Mabel may have not been upset anymore but she seemed to be in a position where she couldn't talk, Danny must have noticed this. They have started to become close friends now, and I guess Danny just understands Mabel and what she's going through, maybe he has a sibling too.

"And you still don't know why you keep walking out, do you." He said glaring at me.

"It's not like I'm intentionally walking out like this. Something is making me do this." I claimed. He just rolled his eyes.

"Well could you at least try not to walk out? Has it ever occurred to you that other people are worried about you Dipper? You should have come up with a way to stop yourself from getting outside." He yelled, anger dripping from his voice.

"It's not that easy, you can't expect someone to do that in a short amount of time." Danny countered. "Dipper is a smart kid, but he's still a human. Even though he can come up with these great ideas and such doesn't mean he can come up with an answer for everything. There are still some things in this world that can't be stopped. That's why we're searching for a way to stop this. And it'll take a while, but it will be done" Stan was in shock, so was I and I'm pretty sure Mabel was too. Danny just stood up for me, even though by saying something like that can get him kicked out. Although I doubt Stan would do that since he's obsessed with money but still, that was very brave.

"Just get to bed, and watch your brother Mabel." Stan said avoiding eye contact with Danny and I and walked away. We stood there in silence until he was gone, which was a broken but none other than Mabel.

"Danny that was so cool!" she said hugging him with a bright smile.

"Yeah, thanks for doing that." I said smiling.

"No problem." He said smiling back. "Well, I'm going to bed, today's been a long day." He walked off into the living room and fell asleep on the couch almost instantly.

"I'm going to sleep too, try not to escape this time." Mabel said and headed upstairs, I followed her. I wasn't going to sleep tonight so I just sat on the bed and either starred at the ceiling or looked in the journal.

Weird, all the recent attacks seemed to all be connected in some way, I just need to figure it out. I hope we figure out this mystery fast, before anything extremely dangerous happens.

**Yeah I know, it's a bit dark. Well that's just me and I hope you like it. Again I'm so sorry this took forever, I seriously get upset when I can't update soon enough. Thanks again for all the reviews, follows and favorites, I really appreciate them. Expect more pretty soon, I'm going on vacation (finally). Thanks again readers and see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Having a Death the Kid moment because the number 8 is perfectly symmetrical yay (Lol I'm part of too many fandoms XD)! ENJOY CHAPTER 8!**

Danny

I did what I had to, if I didn't then there wouldn't be any way he would trust me. Stan may hate me now but that's not important. These kids could help me on this mission, they seem to know more about this town than anyone else. And Dipper's journal has obviously been helpful, if I don't somehow get ahold it then completing this could be nearly impossible since Dan's companion was likely from Gravity Falls.

Instead of sleeping that night I thought about the current mystery. Something is causing Dipper to mindlessly leave while he's sleeping, this thing is connected to a small idol and some kind of weird circle with symbols that only I can read. I didn't know anything about what must be going through Dipper's head while he's sleeping, it must be interesting. If only I had more answers

"You'll find out soon, hopefully." A distant voice said.

"Whose there?" I said. The voice sounded quite familiar, almost as if it could be…

"Hello Danny" I turned around to see clockwork standing before me.

"Clockwork? What are you doing here, I never thought you would leave your post observing the timelines."

"I'm just here to warn you that you don't have much time left, you need to find Dan and his partner quickly. That's all I have to say for now, I must return to my post as soon as possible." Clockwork said as he began to walk outside.

"Wait! What am I supposed to do about these other things? I don't want anyone to get hurt and Dipper is already in danger." I said.

"That's for you to decide, but be sure not to reveal your secret to them. They seem pretty close to you, a secret like that could put a dent in the relationship." He warned and walked out the door.

"Wait, what do you…?" I opened the door and he was gone. Well there goes my opportunity for more answers. I guess I'll really have to figure this out on my own.

(TIME WARP)

I woke up at about seven A.M. still exhausted from yesterday. Today we have to solve this mystery so I could focus on finding Dan and whoever helped him. Stan wasn't in the kitchen making breakfast, I guess he's still upset. I assumed that the twins were still asleep. Oh no, Dipper!

I bolted up the stairs and nearly fell turning the corner. I forgot about Dipper's situation, he could be somewhere in the middle of the forest by now. I opened the door to the room they shared and was relieved to see the twins still sleeping. I guess nothing happened to him. I went back downstairs and decided to see if Sam or Tucker were up yet. I called Tucker but he wouldn't pick up, Sam picked up after a few rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam, How's it going?" I said.

"Hey Danny, I'm fine. How's your mission on finding Dan?" Sam inquired.

"Not too well, I can't find any natural portals anywhere, or clues as to where they might be." I admitted. "Also, this town is crazy, these monsters keep attacking us for whatever reason."

"Us?" she said. That's right, I never told Sam about Dipper and Mabel.

"I'm staying at this place called the Mystery Shack which is also a house. Dipper, Mabel, Stan, and I are staying here. Stan is the adult and Dipper and Mabel are twins, they're apparently used to the weird and dangerous things in the forest. Dipper even as this creepy journal that explains everything we've seen so far here, I'm thinking it could help me with search."

"Oh, well it's good that you're getting allies to help you, especially ones with such great sources. I've got to go, good luck Danny."

"Bye Sam." I hung up the phone. I could tell today was going to be a long day.

Dipper and Mabel came down shortly after, my conversation with Sam.

"Hey Danny." He said.

"Morning Dipper, you think we should leave before Stan wakes up? I just don't think he'd be really happy to see us after last night." I suggested.

"Yeah probably, we should at least leave a note. He seemed pretty worried, I wonder what he meant by loose anymore family."

"Who knows? It's best not to think about it, It'll only make you want to know even more and I doubt he'll open up about something like that."

"Yeah you're probably right."

"Ugh! You all sound so sad. Come on let's go, there's a mystery that needs to be solved!" Mabel grabbed our wrists and ran outside into the woods.

"Mabel slow down! You're going to break our wrists if you don't let go." Dipper yelled. She let go but continued running in the same direction.

"Come on guys we don't have all day!" She continued running. We eventually caught up to her and kept walking. Dipper brought the idol in his vest along with the journal and Mabel lead us to the area with the large mark on the ground and I still looked around for portals.

"Danny are you looking for something?" Dipper asked.

"Oh uh no I'm just… umm… looking for anything that could be dangerous." I said. It's scary how good I am at lying, I'm supposed to be the good guy after all.

"Ok." He responded.

"Hey guys we're almost here." Mabel announced.

"Sweet." I said. Dipper didn't say anything, he had his head down too. "Hey Dipper are you ok?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh I'm… Finnnnee." He said. He seemed pretty drowsy but I shrugged it off. He started walking slower the closer we got. I was worried about him, of course this isn't normal behavior.

"We're here guys!" Mabel shouted. Revealing the mark left on the floor. Mabel and I walked in and started clearing the area from any leaves and branches. A large thump came from behind us. We turned around and saw Dipper lying on the floor.

Dipper

"Why do I feel so tired? I was so awake before we left. I should have said something, now look where I am. Back here with whatever you are." I said.

"Who said I was happy to see you too? I said you'd get some answers pretty soon. You should have known I'd be back. And I thought you were the smart one, guess I was wrong." He said. I was back in this stupid dream with this weird creature pretending to be me

"Then spill, who and what are you and why are you doing this to me."

"You'll find out soon." He said with a smirk.

"You said that last time! If you're not going to give me answers then I'm just going to leave." I said. I realized this last time, when we defeated Bill I could control the outcome by conjuring thing to defeat him. All I had to do was make my own doorway out of here and I should wake up. I concentrated on making a way out of here. Soon enough light arose from the ground along with a huge gust of wind. The ground opened up, it looked like the crack I fell through the every time I came here. Without hesitation I hopped through about to wake up and be back with Danny and Mabel, but a hand grabbed my arm. It was cold as ice and gripped pretty strong.

"You're not going anywhere _Dipper_." He pulled me up and threw me on the ground, dark chains wrapped around me. I tried to shake loose but it was no use (Hey that rhymed).

"What do you want from me?" I yelled at him. He rolled his eyes and made an annoyed sound.

"I told you you'll find out soon, no more questions."

"Hey when do you think his friends will fall for it?" an ominous voice said. It sounded strangely familiar, like I've known this voice for months.

"Not now demon (If I really haven't made it obvious enough)." He said. Demon? Wait, no I can't be, well Danny mentioned he saw him in his dream before, then that means…"

"That's right pine tree, I'm back."

Mabel (the POV changes a lot in this chapter)

"Ugh Dipper's asleep again" I complained.

"I guess until we get this thing solved you'll have a narcoleptic brother. We should really try to figure this out fast." Danny suggested.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Dipper's journal did say that destroying the idol would cause it to whatever took hold of Dipper to leave. We haven't reached any other conclusion, destroying it is our only option. If not then how else are we supposed to save Dipper?

"Hey Danny I have an idea."

Dipper

"What are you doing here Bill, I've already defeated you before." I tried to sound confident.

"I know you're scared pine tree, no need to sound confident." Bill said with a chuckle. He revealed himself from behind the creature acting as me. A Bright yellow triangle with a single eye in the middle, and bow tie and a long top hat. "Nice to see you again pine tree. Did you miss me?"

"As if! And stop reading my mind!"

"I didn't need to read your mind to tell you that you're scared, it's terribly obvious." He said followed by laughter.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"What did I say about the questions!" he said.

"Lay off, the kid's just curious." Bill demanded. He just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, like your average teenage attitude (He refers to the other Dipper, it's just shorter to type than "the creature pretending to be me"). "He is a ghost who possessed an ancient object." Bill said gesturing at him. "He possessed you through the object which is what makes you walk away while you're sleeping. Apparently got a strong enough hold on you to possess you when you got close to the summoning circle."

"So that means that the idol was a possessed object, and destroying it would destroy the ghost." I said. They looked at each other and all of a sudden burst out laughing.

"Man I can't believe they actually fell for it." He said.

"Quite the opposite actually pine tree. Destroying the object would free him, and when he is free boy are things going to get interesting." Bill said.

"What? But the journal…"

"The journal was wrong, a simple edit made by yours truly." Bill said.

"No, if Danny and Mabel destroy the idol then…"

"You'll be entirely possessed." He finished.

Mabel

"You what?" Danny said surprised.

"We don't have any other choice, the sooner we destroy it the sooner we get dipper back."

"We have time, we can find a way to save Dipper."

"When will we save him? It said in the journal that destroying the object would bring him back, why don't we just trust the journal?"

"You have a point." He admitted.

"Then let's do it, let's bring Dipper back." I said with a determined smile.

3rd POV

"No Mabel don't do it, destroying the idol won't free me!" Dipper shouted.

"Shout as much as you want, they can't here you." Bill said. They were watching everything through bill's eyes placed all over the forest. "I watch people through the eyes of the naïve and through the eyes scattered everywhere. That' how I kept an eye on you and the rest of the pines family. But they are just eyes and eyes don't make any sounds do they? This new kid Danny, he seems interesting. A secret like that could really do some damage. Boy would I love to see it when that goes down, it will surely be a moment to remember. I can't hardly wait!"

"Secret? What secret?" Dipper inquired. He had told Danny about the journal which was the most important secret he had, he wouldn't just tell anyone about it. Then again, Danny was the one who spotted it first, Dipper had no choice but to explain himself.

"Oh you'll see pine tree, you'll see." Bill assured.

"Ugh! Enough with the "You'll see" you said I'll get answers, why don't you just tell me already." Dipper said annoyed.

"Shut up and be patient." He said (I know I'm writing in 3rd just go with it). His voice never sounded more dark and ominous, this was almost too scary for Dipper."

"How are we going to destroy it?" Mabel asked.

"How about we smash it under this rock?" Danny said as he lifted a large rock.

"Sweet let's do it." Mabel said. She grabbed the idol from Dipper's vest and placed it in front of Danny. Danny prepared to smash the idol, he held thee rock high and in line with the idol.

"No don't!" Dipper screamed but h was too late. Danny crushed the idol with combined force of his strength and the rock. "No… I'm too late." Dipper woke up to see Danny and Mabel standing across the summoning circle from him.

"Dipper, you're awake! We did it!" Mabel shouted and ran up to Dipper giving him a hug.

"No." Dipper whispered. "You made things worse."

"W-what do you mean, you're awake and you're ok." Mabel said slightly confused. The summoning circle glowed bright blue, a sharp pain went through Dipper's head, he could feel him entering his mind.

"Mabel, what have you done?" At that point Dipper blacked out, he was no longer in control of his body.

"What do you mean?" Mabel asked. Danny looked at them through the brightly glowing summoning circle in front of him, he didn't know what to do or what was going on, he just stood there motionless. Dipper's body slowly rose of the ground and out the clutches of Mabel. He let out a small laugh along with a smirk. "Dipper? Is that you?" Mabel asked frightened. Dipper looked up at Mabel with blood red irises now in his eyes.

"Not Anymore."

**If you get the reference at the top then I guess I should add that I'm an otaku as well. I watch Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler while writing most of this so that could explain why it's so dark, but also because that's what I'm in to. Now my absence… Well the computer I was using to type this finally broke down completely so I had to wait until school started when they give me my own laptop to use. So I retyped the whole thing on the laptop (It's actually quite cheap and very fragile) but later I found out that I couldn't do any outside work on it, and that they're monitoring my activity on the laptop (I really hate them) so it's no use to be sneaky. They even blocked some websites including this one. So I retyped everything AGAIN on my Dad's laptop, he always uses it sooooo yeah. All the while dealing with School, marching band, and other stuff. I know, I'm still evil but please forgive me, Dad has an old laptop that I could use that's not broken and I'll always have access to it (And it shouldn't restart itself while I'm typing so I'd have to start all over again, that's why it took so long to update). So thanks for reading my story if you're still there (I hope you are). SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey sorry about the hiatus. Turns out the other computer was broken too so I had to steal this one from mom. She thinks I'm just doing homework, switching the POVs again. ENJOY CHAPTER 9!**

Danny

He stood in front us with a smirk on his face. A dark aura engulfed him and reached out towards us. "You've really done it now Mabel." He said followed by a chuckle. "I now have control of your brother's body." The smirk extended into a devious smile.

"I don't understand, the journal said that breaking the idol would cause the ghost to go away." Danny said, Mabel didn't say anything, she was clearly too scared to say anything.

"The journal was wrong." He said tossing us a keychain with a UV light on it. Mabel already had the journal with her, she turned to the page about the haunted objects. She grabbed the light and shone it over the text. Glowing writing appeared and some scribbled out the writing visible without the light. All that was written was WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T BREAK THE IDOL. I felt so stupid, we should have checked to see if anything else was written. It's because of our mistake that Dipper is in trouble. Judging from Mabel's expression, she felt the same.

"Oh no, Dipper!" Mabel yelled. He just laughed.

"He can't hear you, I bet he isn't even conscious." He said. "I'd love to stay and laugh at your despair and idiocy, but I've got somewhere to be, and I'll be taking this." He grabbed the journal out of Mabel's hands. "But you can keep the light as a memorial, this might be the last time you'll ever see your brother again." He said seeming to be enjoying this.

"What? You can't take Dipper!" I said.

"Yeah, what am I supposed to do without my brother?" Mabel asked on the verge of tears.

"I don't know and I don't care. I don't have time for this." He said. Before he could go I ran towards him and grabbed his arm.

"I won't allow you to go." I said, I shot a small ectoplasmic ray from my palm, small enough to make sure that Mabel couldn't see it. He cried out in pain and yanked his arm out of my grasp. The journal flew out his hands.

"Curse this fragile body." He said, a dark mark was left where I shot him. He glared at me, his face dripping with anger. He raised his hand in my direction and shot a larger and more powerful ray at me. It sent me flying into nearby a tree.

"Danny!" she up to me. "What did you do to him?"

"I only returned the favor." He said bitterly. Mabel stood up with a grappling hook that came out of nowhere in her hand aiming at what appeared to be Dipper. He looked at the grappling hook and smiled. "You wouldn't shoot your brother would you?" The hook trembled in her hands, a look of doubt and confusion displayed on her face, I had to do something.

"Don't listen to him Mabel!" I tried to yell through weak lungs. I know I heal fast since I'm half ghost but it sure would be great if I could heal faster. "That's not Dipper, he's just trying to trick you." She looked a little relieved to see that I wasn't seriously hurt. She focused her attention back on the ghost possessing her brother in front of her.

"I'm sorry Dipper." Mabel whispered. She closed her eyes, tightened her grip on the grappling hook and pulled the trigger. The hook went flying towards Dipper who stood there as if he wanted to get hit with the grappling hook. The second the hook was about to hit him he turned intangible and the hook passed through him with ease and hit the tree behind him leaving a large indent.

"How disappointing." He walked out the way of the rope connected to the hook and became tangible again. "And I thought you loved your brother." He said in a sour voice and shot a bright ectoplasmic ray at Mabel causing her to fall and lay unconscious.

"Mabel! What have you done to her?" I yelled.

"Isn't it obvious, I shot her." He said ever so casually. That really made me angry. Mabel didn't deserve any of this, she was just trying to save her brother. I stood up ignoring the pain and transformed.

"I won't let you get away with this." I said shooting a ray at him. He dodged it and shot a ray back at me. I dodged it and just before I was about to shoot another on he held out a hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. This is still the little wimp's body, if you hurt me then you hurt him." He picked up the journal and tucked it into Dipper's vest. "And besides I didn't work this hard to get this body to fight you, I'd be even better without it. I have to go but we'll soon meet again Danny Fenton." He said starting to walk off into the woods. I froze, how did he know my actual name? Who is this guy?

"Wait! Who are you and how do you know my name?" I inquired. He stopped, a chuckle escaped his mouth.

"Aww, you don't recognize me what a shame. Let's just say I'm more like you than anyone else."

"You're wrong!" I stated. "I would never do anything like this, I'm the good guy." He laughed.

"Are you really Danny? Look at you, you're lying to everyone you know and love. Do you really call that being the good guy?" He turned to face me.

"But I…"

"Face it Danny, you are like me. And it's only a matter of time before you'll join me." He said with a devious smile.

"I'll never join you!" I said.

"Well let's just wait and see." He said turning back around and walking back into the woods. I thought about what he said. I lie to everyone I know, of course I feel bad about it but does that really make me the good guy? I mean I endangered Dipper, Mabel and maybe even everyone else I know. I look at Mabel, she was really hurt but she was going to be alright, thank goodness. Wait, what am I doing? I can't let him get away with Dipper. I don't care what he says, I'm not the bad guy and I'll never be like him. I ran after him into the woods. Once spotted him I ran faster. When I was close enough I flew into him, preparing to meet the ghost inside of Dipper.

Dipper

I was still in this weird dark place in chains with Bill. The other ghost left when the idol was smashed. Bill has been watching them for the past fifth teen minutes leaving me completely oblivious about what's going on.

"Hmm, this isn't good." He said. The other ghost dropped from the above, Bill's attention went towards him.

"Dang it! That stupid ghost overshadowed my vessel." He yelled. Ghost kid? Does he mean the ghost I'm after? Why would he possess me? What did I do?

"Stop complaining and get control back over pine tree's body, and hurry before he does something else." Bill said. The other disappeared and another ghost fell from above. This time it was the ghost kid. "You're quite persistent aren't you, Danny Phantom?" Bill said. The ghost kid looked up in confusion. Danny Phantom, that's the name of the ghost? That must be why there's a DP on his chest.

"Who are you?" he asked standing up.

"Name's Bill, nice to meet you." Danny looked a bit shocked but even more confused.

"So you're Bill, I thought you'd be a lot scarier." He said.

"Sure I may not look scary but my intentions definitely are." Bill said. "Anyways if you're here to save pine tree you're too late. We already have claim over this vessel and it's going to pretty hard to kick us out."

"What do you even want with a twelve year old kid?" Danny asked.

"I could ask you the same question." He started circling Danny. "Why are you so obsessed with pine tree?"

"Ummm…"

"Oh that's right, you need him for your research, you're looking for Dan aren't you?" he said.

"How did you know that?" Danny asked.

"I've been watching you ever since you arrived here in Gravity Falls. Another thing about you, and this one's reeeeally interesting. Danny Phantom isn't your real name." Danny froze. "It would be a shame if pine tree were to find out who you actually were." Bill gestured at me causing Danny to notice me chained up. He looked as if he'd been punched in the stomach. "Don't worry I haven't told him anything, yet." Danny glared at him.

"How do I know you're not the one who helped Dan escape?" he said.

"I never said it was me but there's no point of hiding it anymore, I admit it was me. I needed him for something else I was planning."

"You did it? Well then that makes my job a lot easier now. Where's Dan? Danny asked. Bill laughed

"As if I'd tell you where he is. Do you honestly think I'm that dumb?" He said. Danny's hands started to glow bright green.

"I guess I'll have to just beat it out of you." He fired a bright green ray at Bill. A hole opened where the ray was supposed to hit him, instead it just flew through the hole. Bill snapped his fingers and Danny was chains.

"There, that'll keep you from attacking me. Now back to business." Bill went back to watching the ghost head somewhere in the woods. Danny was tied up several feet away from me, maybe I could talk to him without causing Bill to notice.

"Is it true that you came to rescue me so you can use me to help you with your search?" I inquired. He looked down and took a deep breathe.

"Not entirely, I save people from ghosts and other things, I'm just doing my job. But, I did need your help with finding Dan, it would be pretty hard to get your help when the enemy is controlling you." He answered.

"Who's Dan?" I've heard his name so many times in their conversation, it only makes me curious as to who he is and why is so important. He held his breathe for a couple seconds before answering.

"Dan is the future version of me in an alternate timeline. An event that happened a while back caused me to become evil. Luckily that event was avoided and Dan was locked up so I'm not evil. But Bill helped Dan escape and now who knows how much chaos they could cause. That's why it's important for me to catch him and return him to his prison before he and Bill do something dangerous to the town."

"Oh…" I didn't know what to say. The situation I was in was a lot worse than I thought. Although I don't trust him entirely yet, I need to know who he really is.

"I can't phase out of these chains, Dipper is there anything you can do that could free us?" Danny asked.

"I've tried using my mind to escape multiple times but it isn't working, it like these chains are restrains." I said.

"Wait, I have an idea." Danny said. "If I can try overshadowing you again, maybe I'll be able to get the chains off." Danny closed his eyes in deep concentration, within seconds he disappeared leaving a pile of chains to collect where he sat. The other ghost fell from above as expected.

"Again? Why it this kid so persistent, it's so annoying." He said angrily.

"Ugh, just hurry up and get control over his body again." Bill said. The other ghost went deep in concentration but he wouldn't disappear. "What? Why can't I regain control?" Bill turned to look at him.

"What do you mean you can't get control of him?" Bill asked exasperated. Chains appeared around the ghosts and the chains around me were released. I now had complete control over my mind, I opened another one of the cracks. Danny reappeared and pushed the ghost and Bill through the crack. "Do you really think it would be that easy to get rid of us? We'll be back." Bill said before disappearing through the crack. Danny followed through along with them, smiling at me the second he went all the way through. I guess it was time for me to finally wake up as well. I hoped through the hole and found myself lying on the ground.

"Mabel! Danny! Where are you?" I shouted.

"Dipper!" a familiar voice said. "Dipper over here!" Danny appeared from behind the trees. "Hurry, Mabel needs help, come on!" Danny ran into the woods. I followed him desperate to see my sister. We arrived after a minute to see Mabel still against the tree still unconscious. "You attacked her while you were being controlled. Don't worry, she'll be fine but we need to get her to the Shack to her injuries treated."

(TIME WARP)

Mabel finally woke up, still shocked about what happened earlier. But that didn't stop her bubbly personality. The entire time while she recovered she would not stop telling us cheesy jokes and stupid puns. This kept Dipper from going into complete paranoia, and I didn't have to worry about him discovering my secret. He already both my names now, he's a bright kid, it won't take him too long to realize who I really am.

(Hey, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Because I was gone for a while here's a sneak peak of the next chapter. Which was supposed to happen in this chapter but I already went over my 2000 words per chapter rule so here ya go)

(TIME WARP, let's just say the next day was a relaxed day, Mabel got better and nothing showed up the cause trouble. Also this is at night of that day)

Danny

Today was a great day, surprisingly nothing happened. Dipper and I had to work in the shack while Mabel got to rest and watch TV. She's doing a lot better, most of her injuries were healing well and none of them were too serious. Besides, even if they were Stan wouldn't take her to the hospital saying that we didn't need to spend money on stupid doctors. I lied on the couch and thought for a while. How am I supposed to find Dan? At least now I know who helped him escape but it's not like he would tell me where he is. I don't know whether I should stop looking for portals or look even harder for them. I wish I had some sort of clue as to where he might be.

"I can help you with that." A distant sounding voice said. Everywhere around me went black and white. A familiar bright yellow triangle with a top hat, bow, golden can and single eye appeared in front of me. "Remember me?"

"Bill." I said standing up to meet the gaze of his eye. "What do you want?"

"It's not about what I want, you need to know the location of Dan right? I'd be willing to give you some info as to where he might be in exchange for something." He said.

"You mean make a deal with you?" I asked. Dipper warned me about making deals with Bill. That all he does is trick people and try to manipulate them.

"Yeah, make a deal. It's very simple kid." Bill said. I took this to thought.

"What do you want?" I asked a bit suspicious.

"All I need is a puppet."

**Hope you enjoyed that, I better be getting a new computer for Christmas. I had to steal my mom's laptop to write all this, she thinks its homework. I've been waiting for chapter 10 for a while, and now it's finally here heheheheeeee. Welp, see you next time. BYEEEEEEEEEE! **


	10. Chapter 10

**It's been a while since I updated hehehe… Sorry about that. ENJOY CHAPTER 10! I've been waiting to write this chapter ;)**

Danny

"So all I have to do is give you a puppet." I asked confused.

"Yup, pretty simple right?" He answered. Bill had claimed that he would give me all the information I need to complete my assignment and stop whatever he and Dan are planning. This is what I've been searching for ever since I arrived here in Gravity Falls and my enemy was offering it to me at the cost of a puppet.

"Oh, It's just…"

"Yes, what is?

"Well why would you of all people give me information on how I should stop you, and all it would cost me is a puppet? It seems…"

"insane?" Bill completed my sentence.

"Yeah."

"Well, I could go into why I'm doing this but I'm sure all you need to know is the information I'm offering. Besides I'm the one with leverage in this conversation. I don't have to tell you anything I don't want to." Bill pointed out.

"Ok, how do I know you're not tricking me?" I inquired.

"You'll just have to trust me."

"Ha, as if I'd trust you."

"Well how would you know that I'm telling the truth then?"

"That's a good point." I admitted.

"Listen kid, the information that I'm offering to you may or may not be valuable, but consider the stakes. All I'm asking for is a puppet, even if the information I'll give you is fake, all you would lose is a puppet. This is the deal of a lifetime, if I were you I'd take it." He's right. I've tried so hard and I've failed to find information. A chance to know everything about them and a price of barely any importance. This opportunity will never come again.

"Ok, I accept your deal." I said my voice dripping with uncertainty. He held his hand out and engulfed it in bright blue flames. Even though he doesn't have a mouth I can see him with a maniacal smile plastered across his face. Slowly I brought my hand to his and hesitated to grip it. The fire grew even larger, I tried not to show that I was scared. "So what puppet do you want?"

"Hmmmm I think I'll choose… YOU" (when you try not to use the same lines the show does) His eye flash a blood red and his voice had an ominous echo.

"What?" I said before I felt his hand pull me with incredible force. I drifted into the air spinning out of control. When I finally control again I look back in the direction from which I came and was astonished to see me lying on the ground. I looked down at my hands to see that I could see through them, just like when I got intangible. "What's going on? What did you do to me?" Slowly my limp body began to rise from the ground. It's head slowly rose up and the eyelid opened to reveal bright yellow eyes.

"SORRY KID BT YOU'RE MY PUPPET NOW!" He said followed by a maniacal laugh. (I tried ok, don't judge me). "I've always wanted to inhabit this body." He said as he attempted to transform into Danny Phantom. The bright rings appeared around his waist and moved up to his head and down to his feet. "Wow, these are some pretty neat powers you got here kid. It's a shame you have to only use them for good."

"I would never my powers for evil, if this world needs a hero I'm that pers- "

"Ugh, see this is why I like Dan better." Bill interrupted. I let out a sigh of frustration.

"I don't know what your plan is but your plan is but you're not getting away with it!" I shouted.

"Haha you think you can stop me? I have control over your body, there's nothing you can do. I already won this fight." He said. "Now let's see what these powers can do." He said before turning intangible and flying through the roof.

"Come back here!" I yelled as I flew up after him. With the form I was in now, I was basically just a regular ghost. I didn't have any powers, I couldn't do anything, I couldn't even be seen by anyone else. I don't know what he did to me or how exactly he did it. He could do whatever he wanted with the body, it was basically his own puppet. I needed to get it back before he did anything crazy with it. Out of all the things he could do the thing that worried me the most was if he chose to expose my secret to Dipper and Mabel, if they found out, they would never trust me again.

"Well, I would love to learn more these powers but I've things to do. Bye kid, good luck trying to stop me." With that he flew off into the distance, an evil laugh echoing as he traveled.

It was still dark outside that day, Mabel and Dipper had been downstairs the entire time, oblivious to the current situation. I would like to keep it that way and handle this myself. I'm not going to risk them possibly of them finding out my secret. I'll have to act fast before they notice that gone. I flew after him to the furthest I could go. But he turned invisible while he was flying, he must have known that I was following him. I headed back to the Mystery Shack and thought of a way to get my body back. I didn't sleep that night, probably because I didn't have a body so I couldn't get tired. I'll have to find a way to convince Mabel and Dipper that nothing happened to me before they start looking for me. But how am I going to do that if I can't even communicate with them.

Dipper

"Dipper! Have you seen Danny? I want to show him that I'm completely healed." An excited Mabel yelled.

"I don't know where he went Mabel but I'm sure he'll show up." I reassured. Danny never showed up in the morning and we have no idea where he went. Mabel was especially worried about him since she's still love-struck by him. I however know he's going to fine, if he can handle the weirdness of Gravity Falls then he can handle anything. But still you help but be slightly worried about a friend as close a Danny.

"Hey Dipper, if Danny doesn't show up can we look for him?" Mabel asked.

"I guess so." I only said that so she wouldn't worry about where he is all the time. I thought it was a good idea, until she literally asked every ten minutes if we could go look for him.

"Hey Dipper can we go look for Danny?" Mabel asked with hopeful eyes.

"Mabel, you ask every ten minutes if we can go look for him." I complained.

"But he may be in danger." Mabel whined. I sighed in frustration.

"Ok fine." I looked at the clock. "If he isn't back by noon then we'll look for him."

"Can we look for him at ten instead?"

"Mabel it'll be ten in ten minutes."

"Yeah?"

"Mabel no."

"Mabel yes."

"Mabel!"

"Fine, we'll look for him at noon." She said and went back up the stairs. It's been an hour since we woke up and of course Danny still hasn't shown up. I have to admit that I'm kind of worried about him, I hope he's ok. Then the doorbell rang. I walked to the door and answered it.

"Hey Dipper." Danny said with a smile.

"Hi Danny, where have you been? Mabel's worried sick."

"Yeah, sorry about that." He said.

"Anyways come in, I should probably tell Mabel to stop freaking out."

"Don't worry, I'll tell her."

"Ok, but she'll probably keep asking where you were, you know how stubborn she is." She's not the only one whose curious about where he went. I'd have to bring the answer out of him somehow.

"Yeah I know." He walked in and up the stairs. A couple seconds after he reached the top you could hear Mabel screaming Danny's name, at least she's not worried anymore.

I would ask Danny upfront where he was but he might lie. I trust Danny pretty well but he's still very mysterious. I'd have to find another way, one where I know for sure that h wouldn't lie. But what? I looked in the journal for a solution. After a couple minutes of searching I found a truth spell that might work. It said that I'd have to get a glass cup and place it on top of a circle with a curved symbol inside of it. Inside of the cup there has to be his DNA, a mushroom that could only be found in the forest in Gravity Falls, and exactly fifty grains of sugar. I set out to get the necessary ingredients.

The DNA was pretty simple, I just plucked one of his hairs when he wasn't looking, it was weird, he didn't even respond when I plucked it. The mushroom was surprisingly difficult to find; it was quite rare. But the fifty grains of sugar were the worst. Have you ever tried to count fifty small grains of sugar, it took a painstakingly long amount of time. I had to count it, recount it, and recount it again. Anyways after I got all the ingredients I drew the symbol on the table in the kitchen and placed the glass cup filled with water on it and carefully placed the ingredients in the cup. When I placed the final ingredient in the cup the ring and the symbol inside of it emitted a blinding light that lasted for a couple of seconds. Once it was done the items disappeared and the water looked like normal untouched water. I removed the glass from the ring and erased the ring and symbol from the table, no one needed to know about this. It was time to have a little chat. Danny was still watching TV from when I stole one of his hairs. Ever since he came back he's been sort of unresponsive.

"Hey Danny, how are you doing?" I asked hiding my intentions.

"Pretty good, and you?"

"I'm Good." I handed him the glass of what appeared to be just water. He accepted and drank all the water in only a couple gulps. "Anyways…" I said awkwardly responding to the unusual speed he drank the truth serum. "I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Where did you go this morning?" I inquired.

"Well, I wanted to find more information on this city, I thought that maybe if I knew a little more then I could be a little more useful to you guys." He sincerely said. I wasn't expecting him to have that kind of answer, and it's not like he could be lying.

"Oh, well why did you do it alone."

"Well… You know, you guys are only twelve and I'm fourteen and yet it seems like I'm the burden here. I just wanted to do something to prove that I could be just as good as you guys." He said awkwardly looking to the side.

"Danny you're not a burden, if it weren't for you we could have been in even more danger and possible even more injured." I said. It's true, if it weren't for him we could have sustained injuries that would have landed Mabel and I in the hospital, and of course Stan wouldn't spend his money on a doctor so he'd probably try to heal us himself, which would never end well. "Thank you for helping Mabel and I in our investigations. We really appreciate it."

"Thank you Dipper."

"No problem, I'm going to go see how Mabel's doing."

"Ok." He continued to watch TV and went back to the mindless state the he was in before. Something feels off about what he said. I mean it's normal to feel that you're not good enough especially compared to younger people. But I never expected for that to be his reason. Well I guess there's no point in worrying about it. I used a truth serum so he had to be telling the truth. With that in mind I went upstairs and checked up on Mabel who was knitting another one of her sweaters while listening to music and singing along.

"Hey Mabel."

"Sup Bro." she said in an overly happy mood. It's nice to have a sister who has such a positive personality. We talked about what we should do tomorrow, which was surprisingly simple since every day was a new adventure.

(TIME WARP)

Bill

The kid tried to use a truth serum on me, next time he tries to do something in secret he shouldn't do it in the kitchen. But it's not like I needed to know he was doing it anyway, I could taste it. Well it's more like I could feel it when I touched the glass. I was upstairs in one of the rooms no one else was in. This is where Danny usually stayed while I inhabited his body.

"Ugh, you have no idea how boring it is to pretend to be a fourteen-year-old." I complained. He looked up and glared at me.

"Why can't you just leave me alone." I said.

"Because you're just so fun to bother." I said playfully, he just rolled his eyes. "Can you believe how gullible humans are? I mean, I just wanted to do something to prove that I could be just as good as you guys. I'm such a burden." I said in a mocking tone followed by a laugh.

"You'll never get away with this Bill!" he yelled. I chuckled

"I've already won this battle and there's nothing you can do to stop me from winning the war."

**I know I suck, I mean how many months has it been? Well as you could guess I didn't get a new laptop for Christmas but now allow myself to use my mom's laptop whenever I want. If she complains then I just remind her how this is only because you didn't get me a laptop. But it's fine and she doesn't really complain. Welp I'll see you wonderful people next time BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
